Green (??? Chapter)
Green is third Main charachter of the Pokémon adventure series , she is also the eldest of all the main charachters with an age of 17. She helped Red and Blue to defeat Team Rocket but also played a key role to defeat the Elite Four from destroying humanity. In the begginig she is an obnoxious girl who only causes problem but slowly she became more mature. She was the last Dex Holder to die in the assault against the Masked Man. The ??? Chapter Green and her friends return to Kanto living in peace, but there are rumors that five peaple wearing special masks and a handful of Rocket grunts trying to revive the organisation again in the Sevii Ilse. So Red, Blue, Yellow and Green recruited their friends Gold, Silver, Chris, Saphire, Ruby and Emerald to stop them. An enourmas battle happened between the Dex Holders and Rocket Grunts in Kin Island, Green was seperated by an explosion when she got up she was standing in front of the Mask of Terra. The two trainers fought, Green's Pokémon were badly injured, then the Mask of Terra summoned a Scyther while saying "The last time you fought Sabrina, you had pokeballs on your chest, L'ets see if they're still fucking pokeballs !! So Scyther slashed her breasts and an enormous amount of blood came out with Green suffering from the pain. The Masked Man laughed and said they're real after all but it won't stop him from killing her, when Scyther was going to attack it was quickly defeated by a flamethrower, Green's friends came with theyre pokemon to stop him. Mask of Terra just before fleeing announces "You haven't seen the last of me ! " then flees. Everyone came to help Green. At one point they located at a rainy night that Mask of Terra is at Birth Island, so the Team went for the Last Battle gainst Team Rocket. Against The Masked Man After the 10 Dex Holders arrived in Birth Island they meet the Mask of Terra who says that Team Rocket will return and No one is going to stop him so Red, Blue,Yellow,Green,Saphire, Ruby, Emerald, Gold, Silver and Chris all charged and attacked the Masked Man. They attacked his Pokémon and him, he was badly hurt and electrocuted that it drove him down his knees. Green was in front of the Mask of Terra and she wanted to kill him personally, she was going to summon her Pokémon when suddenly a Scyther's cutter pierced through her chest from the behind but then Green also received heavy gun fire and falls. Silver tried to stop him but he was electrocuted. Nine other men came and 8 of them except for Tyson stared shooting all the Dex Holders but Silver and Green while Scyter cuts them. The Dex Holders all fell close to each other weak eith no strenth to move. Then a Mewtwo came charged a Shadow Ball and launched it on them as Red,Blue,Yellow,Gold, Silver,Chris,Ruby, Saphire and Emerald get badly damaged, fall in the Sea deep blue sea and die. Mask of Terra gets up and tells Green "I lied that team Rocket did not revive." Those ten men are reavield to be Team Rocket Commanders. Green lying on the floor, takes one last look at Silver then dies. Tyson started to regret and felt pain for the death of these Kids. The Masked Man was satisfied he told his commanders ``You all have done well commanders but its over yet, travel in all the regions find the last of the Dex Holders and their allies including Gym Leaders and Kill them. This part was the greatest tragedy of the Pokémon adventures history Category:Characters from Pokemon Adventure Category:Manga Characters Category:Female Characters